


【markchan/马东】船驶离港口之前

by NarciState



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22476643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarciState/pseuds/NarciState
Relationships: Mark Lee/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Kudos: 22





	【markchan/马东】船驶离港口之前

李马克跟在他哥身后，看到那个白日里西装裹身的男人惊恐地拽过床上的被子挡住下身，五指张开试图遮住脸，边退到墙角边抖着声音说你们想干什么。

冷风从他哥踹开的门洞里灌进去，床边上赤裸的女人悠悠站起来系好裙子，冲挪开目光的李马克飞了个媚眼。

“警察，有人举报这嫖娼。”他哥把证件刷地打开在那男人面前，没等那男人看清楚就步步逼近，朝李马克挥挥手。

李马克走过去，挥舞着手里沉甸甸的铁棍。肩章因为制服的不合身而别扭地支楞着，他伸手把它摆正，转头盯着墙角的男人。

不要有表情，不要开口。他记住他哥叮嘱的话，脸上冷的像凝霜的玻璃。

“警官……警官！”那男人乱晃几下，在李马克的目光里抱着被子跌坐下去。

他们出去的时候顺便带上了门。他哥把警棍抓在手里甩，抽出几张纸币塞进李马克那件过大制服上衣的口袋里。屋里那姑娘让李马克喊她珍姐。她跟他们一道出了酒店大门，一手点烟一手点钞票，上上下下端详了李马克一阵，对他哥说，“哪找来这么一个有本事的小子，长得也挺端正，别是被你带坏的。”

李马克牵着嘴角笑了一下，没接话。外面很冷，他把手塞进口袋里，捏紧了那几张温热的纸币。

那倒霉蛋给钱的时候还不情不愿，气得他哥想上脚。李马克看眼他哥难看的脸色，越发面色凶狠起来，一把拽过那人领子，作势要把他扔到人来人往的走廊上。面子对这种人来说比命还重要，那男人急得把钱包往他哥手里塞，一副怕死的样子。这是李马克第一次在他们这门“营生”里被夸有本事。能成功吓到人骗到钱，对他们来说就是“有本事”。

他哥想到这个挺高兴，一把搂过李马克的肩。“脑子挺好使，读过书还是不一样，不过还是老子教得好。挣了钱，带你喝点好酒啊？”

“我呢？”珍姐一口烟喷到他哥脸上，不满地说。李马克有点惊奇，他没想到她会用这样的语气发问，不是他在这类女人身上常见的嗲，而是带了点矜持的失落。他甚至觉得珍姐有点像他在学校里见过的女孩，身上有几分可爱的娇蛮。

但他哥显然是个不解风情的，没理会她。

珍姐白他哥一眼，弯下腰，鲜红的嘴唇凑到李马克眼前，“你哥不是个东西，你呢，请姐姐喝一杯呗？”

李马克想了想说，“行。”她和他哥一块愣住了，然后齐齐笑了起来，笑声里的戏谑臊得李马克无地自容，他满脸通红地加快脚步，往外边霓虹灿烂的夜晚走去。

酒店隔壁的戏园子在上演新的戏目，咿呀悦耳的唱腔飞入漆黑的穹顶。

他们驾着没有牌照的车走过大大小小的酒店，恐吓胆小又好色的中年商人，搜刮油水充足的钱包，像老鼠一样在城市里穿梭。或者他们就是老鼠，白日里不见踪影，在夜里就从地下倾巢而出，钻进城市各个角落，赚些见不得光的钱，再在天亮之前回到阴影里继续蛰伏。

他哥很骄傲，他从没被抓到过。“老子摸爬滚打半辈子，好不容易干了这档稳定的营生，你命好，一来就赶上了。”李马克刚入行的时候，他是这么对他说的。刚开始，他白天在出租屋里睡觉的时候，也会梦到那些真正的挥舞武器的执法者在他屁股后面穷追不舍，他总是疲惫不堪地在奔跑中惊醒。后来他哥教他把钞票塞在枕头底下，就再也没做过这梦。“有了钱，还怕个屁啊。”他哥说。

因为酒醉，睡了整整一天，太阳西落的时候李马克被他哥踢起来“上班”。他头疼欲裂地套上制服，戴上大盖帽，在腰里别上警械，坐在车里太阳穴还一跳跳地抽痛。

他哥扔给他一支烟叫他醒醒神，他没抽，接住塞进口袋里。

还是昨天那家酒店。这地方靠近港口。港口的风腥咸，吹来四面八方的人们。这儿人员混杂，客流量大，最重要的是有钱的下流胚子也不少，最适合他们这种人浑水摸鱼。珍姐倚在门口，见他们过来了摁灭指间的烟，对他哥说，“今天当心点，听保安队那胖子说后来警察来了，不过什么也没查到。”

他哥说，“没事，今天就这一桩活，干完就跑。”

可是他们就这一桩活也没机会干完。等反应过来的时候楼下的警车声已经盖过隔壁的喧天笙歌了，楼梯上厚重的脚步声虫潮般涌向他们，凌乱而快速地逼近这一楼层。

李马克他哥气急败坏狠狠踹地上的男人一脚，试图从他钱包里再抽出两沓红票。“你他妈别拿钱了！”珍姐跳到窗边，看了眼人满为患的楼下，转身从手提包里抽出一把钥匙塞到李马克手里。“警察没见过你，你快跑，你进去了就完了。”

“他妈了个逼的倒霉到家了！”他哥拽掉李马克身上的制服，把他推到房门外，“往楼上跑！”

李马克拼命往上跑，头疼得要裂开，尖利的警笛声从四周往他脑海里灌，像把刀子要把他的身体劈成两半。

他回到了梦里，恐惧将他包围，拖着他无力沉重的腿脚不停地抬起落下，直至精疲力尽。

跑到楼梯拐角他瞟见一个身影，细细瘦瘦的，裹在红色裙子里，头发电成大卷，眼角缀蓝色的亮片，和珍姐的打扮如出一辙。他喘着粗气折回去，抓住这女孩子的手一起往上跑，那女孩子小小的惊呼声被淹在警笛声的潮水里，李马克什么也听不见了。

珍姐给的钥匙的房间在酒店最顶层，安静的根本听不见楼下的骚动，好像这栋房子里什么也没有发生。李马克拽着那女孩子跑进屋子里，把门紧紧锁上，才跌倒在墙角捂着胸口喘气。

房间里没开灯，就听到两个人的喘气声在黑暗里此起彼伏。那个女孩子的声音很轻，几乎听不见，李马克甚至怀疑她是不是跑晕过去了。

“你还好吗？”

那女孩子过了好半天，小声地“嗯”了一声。

“警察都到楼下了你都不知道跑？你是珍姐的朋友？她没说今天有别人在这上班。”

她没说话，撑着床垫站起来走到窗边向下看，一群警察押着两人走出来，一人穿着假制服假帽子，一人是个窈窕的女人，穿和她自己身上差不多的红裙子。

“这是来抓……我们的？他们再回来怎么办？”女孩子在黑暗里歪头看向李马克。

“是来抓我们的，”李马克气喘匀了，才觉得嘴巴干裂的不行，他一口气喝完一杯水，又接了杯放到桌上。听女孩子的反问，他一怔。“……没事，我会保护你的。”

“保护我？”女孩子的笑声像只捉摸不透的精灵，从窗边飞到房间中央。她摁亮了屋子里的灯，露出一张妆容精致的漂亮面孔，坐在床上撩起裙子，毫不扭捏地露出一截光滑的小腿，笑着说，“可是警察不会抓我啊，我不认识什么珍姐。”

李马克坐在墙角的椅子里，女孩子抱着膝盖坐在床上，两个人呈对峙之势，房间里有种尴尬的沉默。

女孩率先打破沉默，“他们不会把你供出来吧，要是警察找到这来你可麻烦了，可能还要牵连我。”

“那你走。”李马克警惕地盯着她，好像她要是真的靠近房门一步，他就会立即扑上来伸出兽爪紧紧按住她。

“别怕啊，我就算走了也不会告发你的，再说我走不了，”她把裙摆撩到大腿上，对着光转动小腿，露出脚踝的瘀痕，“撞到台阶啦，刚刚。”

“……对不起。”李马克盯了几秒那块青肿，撇过头，硬邦邦地说。

“我原谅你啦。”女孩子笑眯眯地说。李马克很费解，她怎么能这么一直笑着呢，腿伤了还在笑，这样让他觉得更加过意不去。他站起来，看到楼下警车已经远远驶离，街道又恢复了往日的平静。“可以去帮我买一点药吗？真的很痛。”

“……很晚了，而且也许警察还没走。”

“你知道他们已经走了，而且，”那女孩子声音不像别的女孩那样尖细，就算软绵绵的也不令人厌烦，“你答应保护我的，不是吗？”

少年起身出门的背影有几分无奈和赌气。李东赫坐在床上，脚踝一抽一抽地痛。他听少年的脚步声在走廊上渐渐远去，扶着墙轻轻地把脚尖点在地上。一下子用力有点大，他疼的抽了口凉气，放缓动作慢慢将整个脚掌贴在地板上，借另一条腿的力一瘸一拐走到门边，红色的裙摆在地上拖曳。

他握住门把手用力按下，随即就按不动了，锁芯处传来卡死的声音。

这楞乎乎的家伙还挺聪明，知道得上锁。好骗但聪明。

李东赫又用力按了几下，锁芯纹丝不动，他只好耸耸肩放弃，瘸着腿回到床上自己呆的位置坐好。这一连串动作就让他很累了，他按住左胸口，心脏在里边扑通通地跳，很慌乱费力地。

李马克回来的时候看到的就是这幅样子的李东赫，低着头乖乖地蜷在床脚，深棕色的发尾在脸庞打着卷儿，招人疼的不行。但李马克并不知道招不招人疼是个什么概念，他就觉得这女孩和他上学时见的那些不一样，和珍姐也不一样，很特别。但他依然牢牢记住这是个知道他秘密的小丫头，不能对她太心软。

“你的药。”他拎回来一袋东西，把一小瓶药水拿出来扔到李东赫怀里，自己从袋子里端出不知来路的一碗吃食，拆出双筷子坐在窗前的椅子上狼吞虎咽起来。

李东赫笑着说，“本来还想让你帮我上药，看你这幅样子可能我还没开口就被你扔到窗外头了。”李马克听闻，顿了一下，没多理会。

李东赫无趣地翘翘嘴角，自己埋头把药抹在脚踝，一点点推开，再细致地裹上纱布。

就算混在浓郁的药水味道里，李马克端的那碗东西的香味还是不住往李东赫鼻子里蹿。

“你在吃什么？”

“没买你的那份。”

“没关系啊，我不介意吃你的。”李东赫胳膊撑着床垫，充满希冀地朝李马克的碗伸长脖子。等了老半天也不见李马克动弹，倒是那碗面在一点点浅下去。

“你不是打算饿死我吧？饿死我你罪加一等啊。”

“饿死你了我就跑，这房间不是我开的，谁也不知道是我。”李马克故意冷声，吓唬这小丫头让他觉得是件难得的趣事。

“啊怎么这样啊……”李东赫瞳仁颜色深，里头盛着的委屈几乎要滴落下来，没伤的那条腿晃得像小狗的尾巴，“给我吃点吧，哥哥哥哥哥哥。”

这连声的“哥哥”像无形的巨石砸破了他心里那道伫立的硬墙，某种对“妹妹”这个角色的女孩子的保护欲，在这个年轻男孩子的心里升腾起来。李东赫红裙子皱巴巴，头发乱糟糟，眼下黑乎乎的晕妆，浑身写满了可怜。

“……”李马克把视线从那双追着他的圆眼睛上挪开，僵直着把手里的碗筷递过去，“我再给你拆双……诶你怎么直接吃了！”

李东赫根本没一点介意，拿着李马克那双筷子夹起面就呼噜噜往嘴里塞，汁水挂在嘴边，和艳红的口红晕成一团。

他无辜极了，“你不是想饿死我吗，怎么还多一双筷子呢，哥哥。”

狡猾的小丫头。

睡前李东赫又指使他接了一脸盆水端到床前，他把脸仔仔细细洗净了才肯睡觉。浓妆下的脸秀气干净，眼睛比带妆的时候更圆更短一些，咕噜噜地打转，里头满是捉弄人的奇思妙想。

房间里自然是只有一张床的。李马克抽了条被子睡在地上，半夜的时候被地上的寒气冻醒，他只好把自己尽量蜷起来，守住身体中央的一点暖意。

“冷吗？”李东赫在黑暗里的声音和凌晨的小猫一样有种困倦的娇憨。

“不冷，你睡你的。”

床上传来悉悉索索的动静。李马克身上的被子一下子被掀起来，冷风钻进去，他打了个寒战立刻按住李东赫的手。“干什么？”

“你到床上来睡吧，要是你生病了我不得饿死在这儿了吗。”

透过窗外透来的光，李马克仰头看着李东赫的脸，他脸颊上有睡饱的红痕，乱着头发半跪在床边，因为腿不能用力和被褥的沉重而显出吃力的样子，吭哧吭哧拽了老半天才弄好。他见李马克坐在地上望着他不动，一下子笑出来，拿起自己的枕头拍了拍，放在床铺中央。“各睡各的，我都不怕，你怕什么？”

我怕什么？这就是个小丫头，她有多少岁，十八？十七？她虽然高但瘦薄，也许更小。我是个男人，我怕她？

李马克赌气似的从地上爬起来，把自己摔进那柔软的半张床里，翻了个身背对李东赫，不再理他。

李东赫轻轻嗤笑一下，乖乖闭了嘴，慢慢爬进被子里躺下。

又沉沉睡了不知道多久，李马克被身边的动静闹醒。他的意识慢慢醒过来，眼皮却重得睁不开。起先他以为是因为疲惫而做了奇怪的梦，后来那动静越凑越近，有湿热的气息溅落在他裸露的皮肤上，那一块皮肤就滚烫起来。再后来，就不仅仅是皮肤了，他察觉到柔软，像小动物的试探若即若离。

他以为自己还是在梦里，直到有光滑的水一样的触感顺着被子碰到他的腿，再顺着肌理一点点往前，慢慢的钻到两腿之间。

那是李东赫丝绸的红裙子，又滑又凉。

李东赫还没来得及做出更过分的举动，少年突然睁开眼睛，手像兽爪一样牢牢擒住他乱动的腿，猛地翻身把他按在身下。

少年的眼睛像黑漆漆的珠子，在昏暗的晨光里折射危险的光。

“你干什么。”他冷声说。

两人之间横亘的枕头早就不翼而飞，小丫头像只关不住的鸽子跨过床铺来骚扰沉睡的兽，直到被攫住脖颈才意识到大难临头。

李东赫抱住李马克的胳膊，嬉笑着说，“天亮了，喊你起床。”

红裙子经过一番折腾早就散乱了，李马克眼前铺开一片肉色，被艳红的布料衬托得刺眼。他的手掌心跳动着李东赫的脉搏，像颗不断扑腾的小太阳般滚烫，跳得越来越快，就算李东赫的脸上还是挂着轻松的笑容，李马克也知道他其实是紧张的。

“别再闹了。”他那点恻隐之心又发作起来，打算放过他。

可李东赫是个彻彻底底的不知好歹的小家伙，他不打算放过李马克。裹着丝料的大腿在少年的腰侧试探地滑动，膝盖像条狡猾的鱼在李马克皮肤上留下滑腻的触感，痒得他心里发毛。有什么他把握不住的东西在身体里破土而出。

“你真的不用我喊你起床吗，我很乐意，”李东赫的脸也红透了，他蜜色的面孔布满狡黠又羞赧的粉色笑容。“你看，现在它不是醒了吗。”

李马克突然意识到他说的“它”是什么。一股尴尬的恼怒升腾起来，他一把掀开李东赫翻身下了床，退到离他远远的角落里。

他的理智在横冲直撞的混乱思绪里渐渐回笼，但“它”并没有那么容易就平静下来。虽然长期和他哥混迹在声色场里，但可能因为赤身裸体的男人女人见了太多，李马克从来不觉得女人的身体是多么有吸引力的东西。那些男人，他们的原始欲望被暴露在天光里的丑态李马克看得清清楚楚，他看不上。他也有欲望，他想要活下去的本钱，可他给欲望分了个高低贵贱。

可这个小丫头，她并没有多么柔软的胸脯，也没有暴露的曲线，就是个普普通通的看上去甚至发育不全的人，却让他差点……差点向他最看不上的东西投降。

李东赫轻轻的笑容在房间里响起来。李马克摔门出去，走廊尽头卷起的风一下子把那些炽热的念头吹散了。

港口附近依然有巡逻队在来来回回地走，李马克尽量避开他们，贴着墙角混进人群，打算迅速地买点必备的生活用品。口袋里的钱一点点被拿出来花出去，每用掉一分就预示着他更加退无可退。他不能回去，他哥的家已经被查了，他没有生活来源，合法的工作他不能做，只要他还在这座城市里，他头上就蒙着一层阴影。

回到酒店的时候，李马克在楼梯口被人拉住了。是珍姐之前说的“保安队那个胖子”，是她的老熟人，或者说，老姘头之一，一直帮他们在酒店里打点，和李马克有几面之缘。

“你还住在阿珍那房？”

“对，过几天再回去，避避风头。”

“那就行，那就行。你先别离开这，也别回出租屋，我听说这次事闹的有些大，”那胖子压低声，神秘兮兮地说，“据说要一网打尽，你要是有本事，就跑，跑外头去，别留在这地界了。”

“……行。谢谢你。”

“别谢了，嗐，阿珍这次我也没本事保她，我，我对不起她……”这五大三粗的男人脸上竟流露出欲泣的神情来，李马克有些尴尬，说了几句安慰话就准备离开。

刚要走，他突然想到什么，又问，“对了，哥，你知道隔壁那园子吗？你有听说他们那最近有唱戏的女孩子失踪吗？”

“唱戏的女孩子？”那胖子拭干眼角，狐疑地看向李马克，“他们那不收女孩子。他们是反串的园子，你知道的，有的有钱人就喜欢这个。”

李东赫站在窗边向下看。这是最高的一层，正对着边上戏院的天台。他望着那上头练功的熟悉身影，有些羡慕。他想我什么时候可以回去呢，就算腿好了，那家伙也不会让我走的，我要死在这间屋子里了，在这发霉。所幸，那家伙还是个挺有趣的玩伴。

门被打开又重重撞上。李东赫刚要回头冲李马克笑，他的肩就被抓住，狠狠摔倒了床上。李马克摁住他，和清晨如出一辙的姿态，但远没有那样暧昧不清的气氛。

“你他妈是个男的？你骗我？”

嘁，被发现了。李东赫这下也懒得挣扎了，他装模作样地要哭，狡辩说，“我没说过我是个女孩啊。”

“你穿着裙子，我以为，”李马克说不出话来。他以为什么？是他误会了人，是他莫名其妙地把别人抓过来关在房间里，害人家不能走不能离开。是他犯了天大的糊涂，是他自作多情。

他从床头抓过那瓶药塞到李东赫手里，“你赶紧治好腿伤，一能走就离开。”

“因为我不是女孩就不喜欢我了？”

“没有什么喜欢不喜欢的，你赶紧……”

“放屁，”李东赫撕掉那层女孩的伪装了，或者说他本来也没有要伪装什么，他就是存心在勾引李马克，存心要惹他生气。“你不喜欢吗？我看你喜欢极了。反正我是喜欢你的，你喜不喜欢我？”

“……你现在就走。”

“我走不了！”李东赫挣开李马克的手，坐在床沿上，眼睛盯着他，“你要走可以走啊，我跟你讲，楼下的巡逻队三小时一换班，有二十分钟没人查，你走啊。还是说，你舍不得把我扔在这饿死？”

男孩子打斗起来没什么章法。就算李东赫穿着行动不便的裙子，一只脚也使不上劲，还瘦的有些令人惊奇，可李马克发现他还是个有力气的正常少年，他一把能把李马克推摔到地上。

可等李马克又站起来要还手的时候，他又瑟缩着嘤嘤抽泣起来，一副被欺负得很凄惨的模样，下垂的眼角蓄满水汽。

他那套“喜欢不喜欢”的诡辩又在李马克耳边嗡嗡作响，像不停歇的虫鸣一样让他思绪纷乱。

突然房门被敲响，门外传来陌生男人的声音。“屋里有人吗？”

两个人厮打的动作僵住了，屏住呼吸不敢出声。过了很久那男人继续敲门，动静越发不耐烦。

李东赫用手梳齐假发，小心翼翼地爬下床。

“你去哪？”李马克抓住他胳膊。

“没事，应该是酒店里的人。”

李马克看着他爬下床，有些微微的瘸，被他揉皱的红裙子皱巴巴地堆在腿上。背影很纤细，腰身流畅，他依然无法相信和他共处一室的是个男孩，和他一样的、年纪相仿的男孩。

他打开门，倚在门边和门外的男人对话。

“你是……订这间房的人吗？纪珍？”

“我是。”

“房里有别人？是谁？”

“我男人，”李东赫手指把玩发尾，“看不出来吗。”

那男人的声音停顿了一会，接着开口问些“要不要续房”之类的话，便离开了。但这几秒钟的停顿让李马克不舒服极了。

他可以想象那男人的目光是怎么从李东赫蓬乱的发顶开始，停在他鲜红的脸颊和嘴唇上，停在他清瘦的胸口，再一路落到他皱起的裙摆上。他可以想象那男人略带戏谑的嗓音里有多少肮脏的玩笑，有多少让李马克难以忍受的念头。光是想象一下，都让李马克要被突如其来的情绪吞没了。

他一下子分不清那些快占据他神智的怒气，究竟是因为李东赫一直在骗他，还是因为别的什么。

总之都是因为他，反正都是因为他，都是因为他这个人，我才会被情绪支配，所以只要把所有的脾气，发泄在他身上就好了。

门又重新扣上。几平米的房间里又安静下来，没开灯，笼着他们昏暗的影子，都瘦瘦的，好像很容易就会融化在浓重的黑暗里。

床单被李马克快要捏碎了，他因为怒气和对这莫名其妙怒气的恐惧而不住颤抖。李东赫从他另一侧爬上床来，慢慢凑到他身边，小心翼翼地呼吸着。

“别生气了，”他嘟哝着，嘴唇从李马克的脸侧移到他的嘴唇上，轻轻地贴住，说话间吐出来的热息全钻进李马克的鼻腔，“别生气了，你喜欢我吧？”

他掀起裙子坐在李马克的膝上。李马克真切地感受到了这是个男孩子的身体，有光滑紧绷的皮肤，包裹着张驰有力的肌肉，有柔韧的腰，牵动着两条大腿在他腰间摩挲。有跟他一样的男性器官，他甚至能感觉到它在变得湿热。

可是他也在变得湿热，他感到膨胀，感到烦躁，感到想要拥抱膝盖上这个男孩子的强烈冲动。这是喜欢吗？李马克弄不清楚，但他知道什么是诚实的欲念。

夜晚融化成一个粘稠潮湿的梦境，他梦到温暖的热土，他把自己埋进去，身下的泥土变成一片柔软的沼泽，他往里头不断下落，深深地窒息，但一点也不想逃离。

  
他是被刺目的太阳光弄醒的。死寂的房间让他一下子明白过来那家伙已经离开了。

他不觉得奇怪，他显然已经可以走路了，没有什么再留在这的必要。李马克一直觉得那家伙是他的囚犯，其实是他一直借着一个小丫头娇气的躯壳，把他牢牢地囚禁在这个房间里。

那么李马克现在也自由了。

“能到最远地方的船票，多少钱一张。”港口的风比城市里大得多呼呼地刮进人群，李马克笼紧衣领。耳背的售票老头听不到李马克说什么，他只好扯着嗓子重复了一遍。

“五百！”老头好不容易听明白，冲李马克喊回来，“五百一张！”

李马克手伸进口袋里，几个硬币在里头叮呤咣啷地作响，他把他们握在掌心数了一遍又一遍。“我差一些，可以卖我一张吗？”

“你说啥？”

“我说——我钱不够！”

“钱不够不行！去去去！钱够了再来！”

后边排队的人开始不耐烦地催促，李马克只好离开售票处，往外头走去。

那几枚硬币在他手指间滚动。他没指望地在上衣内袋里随意寻找，并不希望会有几张没被花出去的漏网之鱼。

——但他还是摸到了什么，一张光滑的、纸质考究的、大小适中的纸。他掏出来一看。

不是能够买到船票的纸币。是戏票，是李东赫那个戏院的戏票的。有次他跟李马克说，“哥哥，你看到外头那张大海报了吗，漂亮吧？等我的脸印在上边，会更漂亮。”

他不知道什么时候走到了戏院外边。这儿和往日不同，挤满了人，全拥在售票处和大门口，人们眼里满是兴奋的光，只有他，握着一张皱巴巴的戏票，呆愣在热烈的人群里。

“喂哥们儿，”两个学生模样的男孩拍拍他的肩，他一晃神，转过身警惕地看着他们。“哈哈别紧张，我们没恶意。”那两个男孩毫不在意李马克戒备的神情，“我们知道这票很抢手，所以你看，你愿不愿把你这张让给我们？我们俩约好一起看的，结果就买到一张，嗐！”

“……你们要买？”

“我们要买！你多少钱肯卖？”

李马克抬头望向海报上李东赫抹上油彩的脸，他眼角缀着蓝色的颜料，身上是艳红的戏服，一如楼梯拐角眼神交错的一刹那。

“五百，五百你们买吗？”

“五百……”那两个男孩商量了一会，最终咬咬牙，下定了决心。“五百就五百！”

如果欲望分高低贵贱，那他想要离开这城市的欲望何错之有？

风一阵一阵地灌进人群里，卷起大幅海报的一角。李东赫微笑的脸在李马克的视线里明明灭灭。海报像是终于承受不住巨大的风力，从墙上脱落下来，被猎猎的冷风卷裹着穿过如水的人潮，掀起一阵惊呼，而后像不真实的梦境一样起起伏伏，远远飞向海面。

天际那头悠悠荡荡飘来歌声，又或者是鼎沸的人声里，他难以言说的幻听。远处汽笛声呜呜响起，漂浮在海水上载满远行人的希望。

李马克鬼使神差地追行两步，后边两个学生着急的喊声撕碎在风里，“嘿哥们儿！你还卖吗！”

他回头，一把抹开吹乱的额发。

“不卖了——”他攥着皱巴巴的快揉烂的一张纸。大喊，“——我他妈不卖了！”

/END


End file.
